


Fun With Treasure

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lina and Gourry get creative with their loot. Warnings for het sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own Slayers.

Lina sat at the desk sorting through the treasure they had looted earlier in the day. Gourry lay in bed watching her, wishing she would hurry up and finish and come to bed. But he knew from previous experience that there would be no rushing her. She liked to get everything sorted and cataloged the night before hitting town and pawning stuff. Business before pleasure was her motto.

Heck, the only reason she had even hit the baths before sorting her spoils was because the hot springs at the hotel they were staying at closed rather early. And it wasn’t helping him now. She was clad only in a short, pink robe. Knowing that the robe was the only thing separating him from the prize was driving him insane.

Though, as he was learning, Lina excelled at finding ways to drive him insane.

It took him a moment to realize that she was talking. “Hmm?” he asked, hoping she wouldn’t get annoyed.

“Well look at it!” Lina demanded as she held up a string of the biggest pearls Gourry had ever seen. “I’d like the see the oysters these came from!”

“Gee, I didn’t know pearls could get so big.” Gourry commented.

“Neither did I! And they’re a good color too. I’m going to drive a hard bargain for them. Or maybe I’ll get them appraised and trade them in when we’re ready to build our house.”

Lina wrote something in her book with a long feather quill and then cursed.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Fine, I just broke another quill.” She said as she threw it aside. More to keep his hands busy than anything else, Gourry got up, picked it up, grabbed his sword and started to work on rounding the tip while Lina dug into her bag for more loot. To say that the letter opener was initially a disappointment after the string of pearls was a bit of an understatement. Lina pretty much cast it aside and went back to her bag.

Gourry picked it up. He supposed that if Lina didn’t want to bother pawning it he could use it. The blade had a smooth leather sheath, and the handle was made of smooth, polished wood, sealed with beeswax or some other agent. A slight blush rose to his cheek as it occurred to him just how phallic the handle was.

He looked again at Lina, who had put in an eye piece and was examining some jewels for their purity. Their relationship had turned sexual several months ago and it had been incredible. He had always fantasized that Lina, with her zest for life and fiery temperament would be a firebrand in bed. Her statements of maidenly innocence and shyness about such matters made him fear that reality and fantasy would never collide. 

But when they finally reached that point he was relieved to find that she threw herself into sex with the same zeal that she did everything else. If there was one thing he had learned, it was that Lina Inverse didn’t do things by half measures. And she proved it, night after night. 

He soon found her penchant for experimenting didn’t stop with spells. She was always bringing something new to the bedroom. Something she had overheard while partaking in guard duty or had read at some point in time. Simply put, she loved sending him over the edge and was good at finding new ways to do so.

He rarely got to the return the favor. She usually did not give him the opportunity. She liked to hold the reins. He grinned to himself as an idea formed. Tonight he was going do to her what she did to him.

He set the letter opener and the feather on the corner of the desk and moved so that he was directly behind her. He leaned over and pulled her hair away from her neck and started to nuzzle the area where her neck met her shoulder. He reached a hand around her to slide it under her robe to fondle her right breast.

The eye piece fell to the desk with a clatter. “Can you give me ten minutes to finish this up?” she asked breathlessly as he tugged at her nipple.

“You told me to give you ten minutes ten minutes ago.” He breathed into her ear, “You finish up, I’ll get you started.”

With a trembling hand Lina grabbed her eye piece and tried to focus on the jewels. “You expect me to believe that you could wait for six years but can’t stand to wait for twenty minutes?” she tried to snarl, but it came out more lusty than she meant to.

He tugged at the sash at her waist with his free hand and opened her robe and started to lightly caress her stomach and hips. “During those six years I didn’t know what I was missing.”

Lina’s breath hitched as he rhythmically traced his fingers across her hips. A few months ago she’d had no idea what a feather touched could do to her. It was taking all of her willpower to keep the eye piece in, examining the jewel was out of the question. Still, she didn’t want Gourry to realize what a hold on her he had so she picked up a fresh quill, dipped it in ink, and wrote down a random value.

Gourry leaned down again to start a trail of kisses up and down her neck while one hand moved up to cup her breast, the other making lazy circles around her hips. “D-do I…” Lina managed to hiss before her breath hitched again. Once again the eye piece fell with a clatter. “Do I have to Fireball you?”

“If you do that, I won’t be able to finish what I started.” Gourry whispered sweetly in her ear.

He took her nipple between his fingers and rolled it in a manner he knew she would not be able to resist. She finally leaned back in her chair and allowed herself to experience the erotic sensations running through her body. “Good point.” she conceded.

Gourry grinned. He had her where he wanted her. He continued to fondle gently while he sucked at the skin behind her ears. She didn’t mind if he gave her a hickey…as long as he did it in a place where no one would notice. After a few minutes her hips started rising rhythmically and she seemed to be getting antsy. He moved his hand that was at her breast down her stomach and across from the hand on her other hip. “Gourry!” Only Lina could make his name sound like a command. She wanted more stimulation.

He pressed his hands firmly on her hips and pulled up slightly, indicating that he wanted her to stand. She took the hint, shrugging out of her robe as she did so. With a coy grin she bent forward over the desk and wiggled her hips at him as Gourry moved the chair aside. “Are you going to take me over the desk?” she challenged.

It was tempting. She looked so enticing with her legs splayed and her bare ass positioned for his viewing. So open and inviting that he wanted nothing better than to pound her into the desk. Tonight however, he had other plans. He took a deep, steadying breath as he ran a finger between her labia. “I think I’ll settle for making you orgasm like you never have before.”

That surprised her. “Gourry?” she asked as he quickly grabbed some items from the desk and sat on the floor. He swiftly positioned himself so that he was in the slight gap between Lina and the desk, facing Lina. He spread her lips, found her glistening clit and gently started to suck.

Lina’s grip on the desk intensified as a sharp sound of pleasure escaped from her lips. He reached his hands up to steady her hips as his tongue made circles around her nub. Lina was thankful for the support he provided. As the pleasure built up within, little things like standing became more difficult.

Her eyes widened as she felt his hands slide towards her butt cheeks, parting them gently. It was then that she realized that there was something in his hands. She gasped as it tickled. It was the quill. She was not too surprised when she felt it enter her ass. She’d overheard a conversation between a client and his paramour once about how having something small in the anus during intercourse seemed to make it more intense and found that she had to agree.

One hand returned to support her hips as she started to move rhythmically against his mouth. She barely noticed the scratching sound she heard. She was too focused on remaining in a standing position as her legs trembled from the sensations coursing through her. Gourry didn’t help when he grabbed the letter opener and started to push the rounded head against her vaginal opening.

Lina nearly lost her balance. “Gourry!” she shrieked as her grip tightened even further on the desk. 

He sucked forcefully on her clit. Lina’s breathing became labored and heavy. He pushed the letter opener into her entrance and made a circular motion before pushing it further in. Lina’s primal scream tore through the room and were most likely heard all the way out in the worlds that had been outside the barrier. 

Fearing as she lurched wildly that she might lose her balance, Gourry balanced both hands on her hips as he stood up and held her close as she spasmed erotically. He ran a hand gently through her long red hair as she started to come down before gently pushing her back towards the bed. 

Her eyes were clouded with desire when she opened them. “Gourry.” She said, her words sounding like a dare.

He took the letter opener out and threw it to the floor. It was his turn to be in her now. He kissed her fiercely while she grounded her hips against him, shoving her hands down his pants. There was a brief, awkward moment as he struggled to get them off without crushing her beneath him, but soon they were gone and he could rub his hardening erection against her. She buckled her hips against him and he was ready to go wild with the feel of her warmth and wetness against his most sensitive part.

“Care to get on your hands and knees?” he asked.

Lina grinned wickedly. After foreplay like that, missionary just seemed so tame. Gourry backed off a little so that she could turn over and push herself up. “How’s this?”

“Perfect.” Gourry replied as he steadied himself against her hips before pushing himself in. “You are amazing.” He said as he pulled out before pushing in again.

“Damn right!” Lina affirmed as she pushed back against him. 

In the aftermath, when they lay cuddled together in post-coital bliss with Lina tracing lazy circles across his chest, a gleam came into her eye. Even in the darkness of the hotel room Gourry could detect it. He grinned, “So, Lina, what are you planning for tomorrow?”

Lina laughed, “You’ll just have to wait and see.”


End file.
